Guardian
by Sachi d Readers
Summary: Satou Suzaku hanya memiliki satu keinginan, yaitu membuat Akashi Seijuro bahagia, Akashi Seijuro hanya memiliki satu keinginan yaitu memiliki Satou Suzaku seutuhnya. terjebak di dua dunia selalu menjad halangan keduanya bersama, apalagi saat nyawa orang yang kita sayangi terancam. MafiaAU!YAOI!OC!Typo!CrossOver!Plottiwst! Rerwite!


Akhirnya aku main lagi ke Fandom ini, maaf ya author ngak jago nulis paling lemah pelajaran bahasa jadi mohon di maklumi, peringatannya ada di bawah sini. Author harap kalian suka. OC disini Male jadi pair Akashi-OC nya tetep YAOI.

 **Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Warn: AU!Yaoi!Crossover!PlotTwist!Typo.**

 **Selamat menikmati :)**

-/-

-Panti Asuhan Himawari-

Sudah seharian bocah berumur hampir lima belas tahun itu bermain dengan _puzzle_ berwarna merah di ruangan yang ramai akan anak anak kecil yang ribut, ajakan adik-adik kecilnya tidak membuatnya beranjak dari tempat duduk di samping jendela yang ia duduki sedari tadi.

"Sataou-kun! Bisa kemari sebentar?" pinta seorang ibu ibu yang sudah berkepala empat sehingga rambutnya mulai beruban. Satou berjalan mengikuti wanita tua itu menuju sebuah ruangan lain yang lebih tenang dengan _wallpapper_ putih gading dengan suasana lembut. Setelah di persilahkan duduk, Satou langsung duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan dengan mencuri pandang malu-malu ke arah depan.

" _Watashi wa Satou.. Yoroshiku onegaikishimasu_." Ucapnya malu-malu di hadapan dua pasang suami istri yang memandangnya tertarik.

"Ne~ Satou-kun apakah kau mau jadi bagian dari keluarga Kise?"

"Onii-chan! Ayo cepat bangun!" teriak Satou kepada si kuning yang masih asik tidur bersama selimut bergambar bintang kesayangan.

"Sa-chan aku ngantuk ssu.." Si model pirang yang kita ketahui bernama Kise Ryouta berusaha mempertahankan selimut yang sedari tadi berusaha ditarik adik laki-lakinya. Ini tahun kedua Kise Ryouta bersekolah di SMA Teikou, dan itu berarti ini tahun pertama bagi Satou untuk menginjak jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

"Ya udah aku berangkat sendiri." Dengan wajah ngambek ia keluar dari kamar Ryouta sambil merapihkan rambut Oranyenya yang terlihat begitu lembut, baru selangkah ia berniat meninggalkan kakaknya, Kise Ryouta kembali merengek, ngantuk tapi tidak mau di tinggal oleh adik tersayangnnya pergi.

"Jangan ssu! Gimana kalo di jalan banyak _pedobear_ yang mau nyerang Sa-chan! Sebagai Onii-chan yang baik aku bakal jaga Sa-chan ssu!" Air mata buaya sudah di aktifkan.

"KALO SAYANG MAKANYA CEPAT. KASIAN KAA-CHAN UDAH TERIAK TERIAK TAU!" Teriak Satou, dan dengan wajah tanpa bersalah ia menendang perut kakaknya, kasian kakaknya sedang rajin rajinnya ikut audisi jadi model walau sebenernya Satou sudah gemas menendang wajah kakaknya tersayang.

Padahal baru satu tahun lebih ia bergabung dengan keluarga yang hangat ini. keluarga Kise amat baik padanya, selalu memanjakannya seperti anggota keluarga sendiri, terutama si kakak laki laki _super overprotective_ , dan kakak kakak perempuannya yang selalu membelikannya banyak baju keren setelah pulang kuliah, dan kerja. Satou tidak pernah merasa seberuntung ini saat tau ia begitu cepat mendapakatkan keluarga yang ingin mengadopsinya, padahal pada saat itu umurnya kalau tidak salah sudah lima belas tahun, dan itu berarti semakin sulit peluang untuk di adopsi.

"Sa-chan!Oni-chan sudah siap ssu~" Ryouta berteriak dari pintu depan, Satou berlari kecil saat mendengar suara Kise Ryouta. Waktunya bertatap muka kembali dengan Akashi Seijuro ucapnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum manis.

-/-

Satou terus memperhatikan kakaknya yang terlihat sangat bodoh dari jendela, bukan Kise Ryouta namanya kalau tidak dikerubuni para gadis kan? Padahal kakak kuningnya itu yang memaksanya makan siang bersama, tapi malah sikuning yang sepertinya tidak dapat datang ketempat mereka janjian. Ia terus memperhatikan keramaian sampai pria bersurai merah yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela lantai dua gedung Teikou sedang menaiki tangga menuju tempatnya berdiri.

"Suzaku Satou." Si ketua osis bersurai merah telah sampai ketempat yang ia tuju, sambil memanggil sebuah nama dengan tatapan intens kearahnya.

"Aku bukan Suzaku Satou, Akashi-Senpai. Namaku Kise Satou" Ucap Satou sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya yang membuat si emperor sebal. Akashi langsung saja melemparkan gunting merahnya yang ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pisau lipat yang Satou bawa di saku bajunya.

"Kau jahat sekali senpai!" Ucap Satou sedikit merengek, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu malah lemparan gunting yang ia dapat, sungguh menyebalkan pikirnya.

"Kau menyebalkan jika sedang pura-pura bodoh, kenapa dari semua keluarga kau malah memilih keluarga Ryouta? Iseng atau kebetulan?" Tanya Akashi sambil berjalan mendekat, tangannga ia dekatkan kepipi Satou, lalu ia cubit pipi itu lembut.

"Berhenti mencubitku Senpai," dan Akashi malah memperkeras cubitannya "Ya!Ya!Cukup!Sei-chan nanti pipiku melar. Itu cuman kebetulan mana mungkin aku bisa memilih mau di adopsi siapakan?" Satou terus berusaha mendorong tangan Akashi yang terus mencubit pipinya gemas, dan akhirnya ia terlepas dari cubitan Akashi.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Pulang sekolah tentu saja." Satou tetap memberikan senyumnya.

"Pulang kerumahku, jangan pura-pura bodoh." Akashi menyenderkan tubuhnya di kaca jendela sambil menatap keramaian diluar, bisa ia lihat anggota _kiseki no sedai_ yang sedang asik menikmati pameran untuk para murid baru.

"Aku tidak akan pulang Sei-chan. Keputusanku sudah bulat." Kali ini bocah berambut oranye itu memberikan ekspresi seriusnya. Membuat Akashi makin sebal saat menatap matanya. Akashi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari saku bajunya, Satou yang bingung hanya mengambil dan membuka lipatan pada kertas tersebut. Formulir sebagai anggota tim basketlah yang berada di tangannya sekarang. "Kumpulkan besok, lewat Ryouta juga tidak apa apa." Kata Akashi yang pergi sambil mengacak rambutnya lembut. Satou balas menatap punggung Akashi sendu, Akashi tetap lebih tinggi darinya.

"SA-CHAN~!" Kise langsung memeluk tubuh Satou dari belakanh. "Ayo makan siang!" Kata kise setengah berteriak. Sepertinya sang idola sekolah sudah bisa kabur dari kejaran para fansnya.

"Yak. Oh ya Onii-chan aku mau daftar klub basket."

"Eh.?!"

-/-

* * *

-/-

Kuroko Tetsuya benar benar lemas. Ia merasa sangat mual, rasanya kalau bergerak seiinci saja semua isi perutnya mungkin bisa keluar saat itu juga. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan pipinya tiba-tiba terasa dingin.

"Uh..?" Kuroko melirikan kepalanya ke kanan, ia melihat seorang laki-laki bersurai oranye menempelkan kompresan es kepipinya.

"Ini silahkan di ambil senpai." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Dare…?" Tanya Kuroko sambal mengambil kompresan tersebut.

"Kise Satou. Aku manager baru, mohon bantuannya senpai." Kata Satou sambal membungkuk. Kuroko terus memperhatikan pria itu dari atas kebawah sambal meminum _sport drink_ yang disediakan oleh Satou. Kuroko terdiam, ia masih mencari kemiripan bocah itu dengan remaja kuning yang sedang dihukum oleh Akashi karena telat datang kelatihan sore.

"Yo Tetsu." Aomine, dan Kagami.

"Senpai silahkan." Kata Satou sambal memberikan handuk, dan _sportdrink_ yang sudah ia persiapkan.

"Arigatou. Manager baru?" Tanya Kagami, sedangkan Aomine sedang sibuk menegak habis _sport drink_ saking kehausannya.

"Namaku Satou Kise. Salam kenal senpai-tachi." Ucap Satou, ia memperkenalkan dirinya untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan hal itu resmi membuat Aomine menyemburkan minumnya, dan Kagami yang otaknya masih _buffering_ juga masih bengong mendengar marga si bocah. Sedangkan si _Phantom six man_ juga masih memperhatikan lekat-lekat manager baru.

"KISE?!" Kagami yang otaknya mulai jalan akhirnya mulai berkomentar, sedangkan Aomine masih sibuk batuk-batuk sendiri.

"Ya Ssu! Memangnya kenapa!?" Kata Kise sambil memeluk adiknya _protective_ belakang sedangkan yang di peluk hanya bisa _Sweat drop_.

"Bagian mananya?!" Aomine akhirnya berusaha berbicara setelah selesei batuk-batuk.

"Apanya!?" Kata Kise.

"Yang mirip!?" Ucap Kagami dan Aomine kompak. Memang tidak ada mirip-miripnya pikir Kuroko diam, Satou memang memiliki wajah _photo genic_ seperti Kise, tapi dari segi wajah tidak ada mirip miripnya dengan Kise.

"Itu tidak penting ssu! Yang penting-"Ucapan Kise terpotong saat aura kegelapan muncul dari lapangan bersama raksasa ungu yang sibuk memakan cemilannya.

"Lari 10 putaran." Ucap Akashi santai.

"Apa?! Kita salah apa?"

"Kalian main-main saat latihan, oh ya 20."

"Tapi!?"

"30." Akashi tersenyum puas sambil meminum _sport drink_ miliknya saat melihat anggota keajaiban yang sudah mulai lari tanpa membantah.

"Sei-chan kejam sekali." Satou hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Hari ini temani aku makan malam." Perintah Akashi. Mereka berdua hanya duduk berdua di bangku istirahat, mereka tidak saling bertatapan, Satou berusaha fokus membereskan handuk-handuk yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Hari ini aku kerja."

"Pekerjaan yang mana?"

"Model."

"Tidak penting." Akashi langsung berdiri meninggalkan Satou yang duduk sendirian sambil menundukan wajahnya. Andai kata 'maaf' bisa dengan mudah ia keluarkan semudah meminum air.

-/-

Hari pertamanya sekolah ini benar-benar terasa melelahkan, bukan bagian sekolahnya yang melelahkan, tapi bagian hari pertama jadi manager, lalu perkejaan magangnya sebagai model, dan dancer membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Kereta yang ia naiki benar-benar sepi, Ia membuka handphonenya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, tapi email yang sudah ia kirim masih saja belum di balas oleh si emperor. Memang tidak penting sih, cuman sekedar bertanya 'sedang apa, jangan lupa makan' tapi ia sangat mengharapkan balasan. Akashi tentu saja pasti masih marah gara-gara ia meninggalkannya saat itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Setelah turun dari kereta, dan berjalan beberapa langkah ia akhirnya sampai. Hoodie, masker, dan kacamata hitam yang Satou gunakan sudah cukup aman unutk melindungi wajahnya saat berjalan di distrik malam. Tentu saja itu demi keamanan dirinya, mau bagaimanapun dia masih dibawah umur untuk pergi ketempat berbahaya seperti ini sendirian, tapi pekerjaannya masih lebih penting. Kadang ia merasa bersalah karena harus selalu bohong pada Kise kalau ia sebenarnya bukan pergi kerumah teman, tapi malah pergi ketempat laknat seperti ini.

Setelah berjalan agak lama akhirnya Satou sampai di depan hotel bintang lima, ia memasuki hotel tersebut tanpa menghampiri meja resepsionis, ia langsung mengeluarkan kartu miliknya dan mengarahkan lift ke lantai paling atas. Tidak perlu waktu lama lift itu akhirnya sampai dilantai lima puluh empat, ia segera berjalan kearah sofa sambil membuka hoodienya, ruangan ini membuat kulitnya yang kedinginan setelah merasakan udara malam musim semi menghangat. Ia nyamankan duduknya di sofa sambil menatap keindahan gedung dari kaca besar yang hordengnya terbuka lebar.

Pintu ruangannya pun terbuka, dan sesosok pria berjas hitam datang sambil membawakannya berkas-berkas yang ia perlukan. "Tuan muda, ini laporan yang anda minta." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih banyak Nijimura-kun. Apa ada yang penting dari laporan-laporan ini?" Tanya Satou sambil membaca beberapa lembar awal dari tumpukan laporan yang diterimanya.

"Pelelangan kemarin lancar, perdagangan senjata juga aman, hasil sidang kemarin sudah keluar, dan kepala tuan muda Akashi diincar oleh grup milik Liu-"

"Siapkan peralatan ku sekarang." Dengan tidak sopannya Satou memotong ucapan Nijimura yang lebih dewasa darinya. Jika sudah menyangkut nama Akashi tangannya sudah gatal untuk membunuh tikus-tikus got yang berani menyentuh miliknya.

"Tuan muda sebaiknya anda tenang, laporan Mayuzumi, dan Haizaki sepertinya akan terdengar menarik bagi anda." Mendengar ucapan asistennya tersebut Satou jadi menghentikan kegiatan beringasnya mengacak-ngacak kertas laporan yang ia sedari tadi baca asal.

"Apa?"

"Grup Liu akan meminta bantuan Park Ji Min dan gangnya The Bangtan untuk membunuh Akashi." Satou langsung tersenyum manis mendengarnya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk memberikan bonus kepada Mayuzumi, dan Haizaki." Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, adanya The Bangtan akan membuat rencana untuk melindungi Akashi jadi semakin menarik. "Oh ya, Nijimura-kun sebaiknya kau ambil cuti kalau tidak mau Haizaki-kun direbut Mayuzumi-kun." Ucap Satou sambil tertawa nakal.

"Lucu sekali tuan muda."

"Gomen hehe, ayo berangkat aku ingin mempersiapkan bahan untuk rapat minggu depan."

"Ha'i!" Jawab Nijimura sambil merapihkan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah habis dibuat acak-acakan oleh si bocah.

TBC

Wahahaha akhirnya aku Re-write FF ini. Karena FF ini terlalu jelek pas aku baca ulang. Buat yang ngak tau Liu siapa dia char mafia yang ada di komik Viewfinder, tapi g kenal dia juga ga papa kok perannya g penting di fic ini. BTW Fic ini bener bener estrim plot twist nya. Sama buat yang ngak tau Bangtan mereka itu Boyband kesukaan Author Hohoho, jadi buat kalian yang kepo ma personilnya siapa aja bisa cek di google. Tapi personil bangtan disini tinggi badan,umur, dll nya Author ganti disesuaikan dengan kebutuhan fic.

Kenapa fic ini di g di taro di cross over? karena kayaknya g mungkin ada yang baca kalo di taro disitu. Semoga kalian suka sama FF ini, mohon reviewnya :'3 buat yang suka BTS aku nyebut nama Jimin karena Jimin bakal berperan besar, jadi jangan aneh kl aku g sebut nama RapMon ya Hehe.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, mohon di review. KriSar yang membangun juga ditunggu.


End file.
